


We'll Regret It In The Morning

by RobbiTheRobin666



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, Light Angst, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbiTheRobin666/pseuds/RobbiTheRobin666
Summary: It's been far too long since he last smelled her scent, he almost forgot it.Almost.But now she's here, in the same city as him once again. But something was different this time, oh no this time something was off. What exactly it was, he was about to figure it out.--A smuttish PowerPuff Girls x RowdyRuff Boys oneshot involving our lovely reds. With a tad Blues in it too if you squint.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Princess Morbucks/Brute Plutonium
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	We'll Regret It In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing something so I'm sorry if it sucks ass (constructive criticism is always welcomed but emphasis on CONSTRUCTIVE) ^^"

Brick had much better things to do.

Like working. Reading a book. Taking a nap. Grooming his cat. Drinking. Chatting with his friends. Anything.

Anything was better than this.

For some reason, his oh so lovely sweet innocent little brother of his had insisted he took his sister-in-law to pick up one of her friends from the airport then escorting said person safely in a hotel.

Did he know whom this chick was? No.

Did he care enough to find out? No.

Was the ride back home with Bubbles chatting it up non-stop worth it? Hell to the fuck no.

Was he still going to do it because his baby brother would have his head if he just left Bubbles and the stranger here and drove back home by himself, no matter how delightful that idea was? Yes.

_She better be single, and hot._

Bubbles suddenly jumped up in excitement. The stranger must've arrived. He sighed and got from where he was sitting. Time to meet this random nuisa-

"Blossom! Blossom, over here!" Bubbles waved her hand like a mad man, trying to get Blossoms attention.

Brick paused in his step. No. It couldn't be her. For the love of everything that is holy, anyone else but her!

But there she was, in all her glory. Her copper hair were loose and she was wearing a simple pink business dress and a beige trench coat over it. The sound of her red stilettos clacking and her big grey luggage being dragged across the floor echoed the hall as she came closer and closer towards them.

_Click clack click clack._

_That smell, there it is again..._

_Click clack click clack click clack._

That strangely familiar smell. He swore he could've smelled that before but he just couldn't remember when or why.

"Bubbles! Oh it's so good to see you! I've missed you so much." Blossoms voice snapped Brick out of his trance.

Bubbles parted from Blossom and analyzed her up and down. "I've missed you too! You look great! How have you been?" Blossom opened her mouth to speak but closed it again when she saw Brick standing behind Bubbles with an unreadable expression. They stood like that for a second before Bubbles looked back to see what got her sister so stunned. Then she realized they were stunned to see each-other.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Blossom, you've met Brick before right? He'll be taking you to your hotel! You don't mind do you?" Bubbles gave her an innocent look, that snapped Blossom out of her trance.

"Why would I? Brick, it's very nice to see you again, how have you been?" Blossom smiled at him. Brick raised a brow but then bit back a flinch when she touched his left arm. Her smile didn't falter one bit when she saw his eyes stare at her hand.

Bubbles cleared her throat. "So, let's get going shall we?" Brick pulled his arm away, only to then reach down for her luggage. They all walked to his car and Brick tried his best to ignore the non-stop chattering behind him. He shoved the luggage in his trunk and opened the door for Bubbles. She nodded in Blossoms direction, as if to say "her too". He winced but opened the door for her anyway. Blossom was taken aback from this sudden gesture, and looked at him with a look of confusion then brushed it off a smile. When she ducked her head to get inside however, she held onto the top of the door's window, right where his hand was.

He winced but brushed it off as an accident and closed the door once she was inside. He got inside the drivers seat and started the car. And just like he expected, Bubbles was chatting up a storm. The chattering became white noise to him as he focused on the road. At least, for a moment before he heard Bubbles mentioning his name. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked.

"Oh! I was just about to tell Blossom about your comi-"

"Bubbles." He snapped.

"Yes?"

"Cease. Talking. Right fucking now." He growled.

"Right! Oh sorry Blossom, Brick doesn't like it when I talk about his job like he's not here." Bubbles smiled weakly, making Blossom curious.

"Why not? Are you ashamed of your profession Brick? You don't have to, you know I don't judge." Blossom looked at him from the rearview.

"It's my business if I don't want to say anything about my profession. And I'm not ashamed of it." Brick glared at her through his rearview.

"Yeah, if he was, he wouldn't have gone to animation school-"

"BUBBLES!"

"Uh-oh I said the 'a' word."

"Animation school? So you draw? Like cartoons and anime?" Blossom asked, her eyes sparkling with interest.

"I don't draw cartoons or anime. I draw other stuff." Brick sighed, not taking his eyes off the road.

"He draws graphic novels and comics! And when I say 'graphic', I mean really graphic! Like morbid horror level graphic! Seriously it's some pretty dark stuff." Bubbles shivered at the memory of reading his comic "Careful" and "Mind Haze" for the first time.

"Huh, is that so? Well then, I don't suppose you mind sharing them with us? I'd love to see your hard work." Blossom smiled again and batted her eyes in a flatering manner. Brick snorted with amusement.

"Bubbles has already seen them and didn't sleep properly for weeks because of it. Trust me, it's better if you don't." Brick wore the tiniest of smiles, proud of his creations.

"Well then, what do they talk about?" Blossom crossed her arms.

"Well for starters, 'Careful' talks about this fanatic Christian woman named Luanne who believes that she is Satan's prodigy sent from Hell to cleanse the world of its sins to show God she is worthy of Heaven. Plus she has a bunch of disorders, mental illnesses and addictions that fuck her up even more. Her way of 'cleansing the world off it's sins' is by murder and she has some pretty... creative ways to get the job done." Brick finishes lamely. He notices Bubbles has covered her ears, but Blossom seems more interested than ever.

"That's it? Are there others?" Blossom cocked her head to the side.

"Well, I finished 'Careful' three months ago and now I'm working on 'Mind Haze'. This one talks about a group of psychopaths who's planet has been colonized by high butterfly men hybrids of sorts whom are draining the world's energy for drugs, and I mean giant exotic flowers with drugs essence inside, not pills or whatever people use these days and because they're already psychopaths, they're not affected by the poisons and drugs and diseases these creatures spread around. The rest is spoilers but you're never going to read it so-" Brick was interrupted by Blossom's soft voice cutting in.

"Where can I find these graphic novels?" She asked, curiously. Brick swallowed hard.

"Like Hell I'm telling you-"

"RandomComicPage.net. No spaces and the first letters are capitals. " Bubbles chirped in.

"Thanks Bubsy." Blossom unlocked her phone, Brick assuming was so she could find his comics and make fun of him for it.

God fucking damnit Bubbles...

"Oh no God forbid you guys ever give Brick Connor Jojo a break..." He sighed.

"Pardon?"

"Nothin'."

\--------------------------------

Brick put her luggage on the floor of her hotel room and huffed. It was pretty spacious, no diamond suite but still a pretty nice room. Blossom was sitting on her bed, looking around the spacious room and after a while her wandering gaze stopped and looked into Brick's cold eyes. Crimson met bubblegum as they both stared at each-other for a while before he turned his eyes away first.

_Badump badump badump..._

There it was again, that familiar smell. Now stronger than ever. He looked around and discreetly sniffed a couple of times trying to find the source of that smell.

It smelled like... Roses. And dew drops. And... Cinnamon? That wasn't there before. Oddly, it made the smell even more pleasant. He didn't even realize how stupid he must've looked, looking around and smelling stuff like he was some sort of dog. He also didn't realize how close he was to Blossom. It's not like he was sticking his nose her hair or anything, but he had inched a couple of steps closer unintetionally. "Brick, is something wrong?" Blossom raised a brow.

"Do you smell that?" He asked her.

"Smell wha-"

_**She wants to dance like Uma Thurman, bury me until I confess! She wants to dance like Uma Thurman and I can't get you out of my-** _

"Yes Brute?" Brick answered the phone quickly before the obnoxious song that Brute had put as her ringtone would get anymore obnoxious.

"Yoooo, puppy tails. We out of eggs, where you at?" Brute's shrill voice came from the other side of the line.

"Did you have to butcher the English language just to say you're out of eggs you stupid bitch?" Brick snapped, annoyed.

"Abso-fucking-loutely, also I think we outta milk too. Eyo Brat, c'mere here and drink this!" Brute screamed, making Brick move his head away from his phone before his ears bled.

"Brat do NOT! It may have gone bad, don't fall for your sisters attempts to poison you!" Brick yelled from his side of the phone. Blossom only snickered watching this whole ordeal take place in front of her.

"You're no fun puppy tails. Ey listen, are you coming home anytime soon or are you just ditching us tonight?" 

"Yes, I'll be there in a bit. Tell Berserk to write down a list of ingredients we don't have and send it to me alright? Don't die without me." Brick warned.

"Never even planned it. See you, puppy tails." Brute hung up the phone.

Brick pocketed his phone and turned to Blossom, who was still smiling at him. He furrowed his brows. "What?" He asked. 

"Nothing. I just think it was nice of you to make sure the girls were okay." Bricks cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

"Yeah well, if they die I can't pay the rent so I kinda need them alive." Blossom cocked her head to the side and got up. She slowly walked over towards him, making him flinch when she was right in front of him. Even if the heels made her a bit taller, she was still much shorter than him. She pressed a hand to his chest, and felt his heartbeat rapidly increase. His lips parted when she floated a bit upwards just to be in the same eye level as him. They looked at each-other like they were in a daze, trapped in each-others gazes and slowly coming closer to each-other. 

_Moans, groaning, scratching, sloppy kisses. In a hotel room just like this one they had their last encounter together. Drunken confessions, broken promises, decisions they would come to regret and most importantly, an empty bed in the morning._

Bricks eyes snapped open as he remembered that damned night. He gently pushed her away from him and walked away, not wanting to feel the same pain over and over again.

**You promised that would be the last time.**

_It was the last time._

Not again, never again. He brushed off the painful memories and walked to the door. He paused before he could reach the door handle and sighed. 

"Why do you keep coming back?" He asked her, without turning his head to see her.

"You know why." She responded.

"...See you around Blossom." Before she could say anything however, he was already gone.

Blossom narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

Then, she snorted in amusement.

_You always come back. It's just a matter of time._

But this time, Blossom came with a mission.

_Only this time, you don't get to leave again._

_You don't get to leave **me** again._

\--------------------------------

Brick was silent throughout the whole dinner as Berserk, Brute and Brat's laughters and curse words became white noise to him. He fiddled around with the food in his plate, his mind travelling back to those one night stands he used to loathe, and still did to this day.

_Panting, sweating, screaming, bodies pressing against each-other. He couldn't remember how it escalated so far again. All he knew was that he loved it when she screamed his name. The noises that came out of her mouth when he-_

"PUPPY TAILS!" Brute yells snapped him out of his trance.

"You okay back there buddy? You seem a bit off..." Brat gave him a worried look. He only shook his head and cleared his throat. It had been 2 weeks since he and Blossom last talked. He was trying his best to avoid her, but it was pretty difficult when both of her sisters were romantically engaged with his brothers. If Brick kept rejecting Bubbles' dinner invites, he was sure she would come and drag him by his ass next time.

"I'm okay, it's just... My muse hasn't been cooperating with me at all and I have to update 'Mind Haze' soon before the readers go ballistic on me." Brick sighed and dropped his fork, completely losing his appetite.

"Pff, fuck the readers. If you don't feel like doodling, don't! If they want quality content, they'll have to wait a while. You're not a comic printer machine." Brute ended the last sentence, while her face was stuffed with food. Berserk and Brat nodded in agreement. 

"Brute's right. It'll come to you eventually, and of it doesn't, too bad for them." Berserk laid back on her chair.

"Maybe if you tell them you're having trouble thinking of something, they'll understand and won't pester you... as much, about it!" Brat chirped in. Brick smiled and picked up the fork again.

"Yeah... Yeah, I guess I'll do that." Brick was about to put some food in his mouth, before he spoke up again. "Thanks girls." And stuffed his face with food.

"Glad we could help. Anyway, as I was saying, Princess-"

"Oh great, we're back at simping for Princess huh?" Brat rolled her eyes and sipped her soda, as her sister glared harshly at her.

"I'm not simping!" Brute flushed. 

"Uh yeah you are." Berserk pointed her fork at her younger sister. 

"Absolutely!" Brat nodded, half chuckling.

"For sure." Brick agreed, not raising his head to see Brute's cold glare. 

"I mean seriously, with how much you complement her, I think I'm starting to like her too. You don't mind sharing, right?" Everyone, expect Brute, laughed as she tried to lunge at the now hysterical Brick.  
\--------------------------------

Brick tossed and turned in his bed, trying to find comfort.

It's official, he couldn't sleep.

Well shit, guess he's back at scrolling through Chirper and Outergram again-.

**BZZT! BZZT!**

Who the Hell could be texting him at 1 in the morning?

**Ice bitch: Hey, are you awake?**

Oh but of course it was her. 

Out of all the people, it had to be _her_.

**Me: Now I am. What is it?**

His thumb hovered over the screen as he waited her response.

**Ice bitch: Yeah, I can't sleep either. Too much stuff on my mind. What about you?**

He thought of his response for a moment, before he started typing. 

**Me: Too many unhappy memories revolving you.**

**[DELETE]**

_Ugh. Fool. Idiot, you can't say that, she'll think you want her._

**Do you?**

_No._

No, he doesn't. He really, really doesn't. 

**Me: Work has got me hung up. And what do you mean by "too much stuff on my mind"?**

He regret asking.

He _really_ regret asking.

She proceeded to send him a short- but not short enough- text about her current "feelings".

His face flushed, knowing full well this about him and the things she wanted to do with him.

_God fucking damn it I'm too tired for this shit._

Oh no, but she didn't stop there. The next three messages were about the several "activities" and "tricks" she had on her mind. But Brick was no fool. She wasn't just talking in general. She was talking about him. About them. 

And just when he thought she was done, she sent one last text. Well it was actually a picture of her... Her... Oh God... 

No. No! Bad Brick! Bad! This is always how it started! He wasn't going to go through with this again! 

_But... Oh God... Oh those legs..._

He mentally slapped himself.

_Bad! Bad Brick! No touching! Her or yourself! Watchy, no touchy!_

Only... Only watching... Well fuck it if watching was good enough for him.

**Ice bitch: Your turn.**

**Me: You're insane if you think I'm sending you any pictures of me.**

**Ice bitch: I don't make the rules Ruff.**

He groaned irritably, but got up anyways. He walked to his mirror, pulled his shirt up with his teeth and pulled his short sweat pants down just a tad, enough to reveal a bit of his boxers and with his free hands, snapped a pic.

The bright flash illuminated his dark room just a bit before it was turned off again. He sent the picture and laid back down on his bed. 

**Ice bitch: Someone's been going to the gym more often huh? It's a great look on you Red.**

**Me: I gave you what you wanted, now good night you pervert.**

**Ice bitch: Just one second my little Rowdy, I haven't thanked you for your generous contribution yet.**

Before Brick could decline, Blossom had already sent him a picture of her sitting on the edge of her bed, completely naked and her hair pushed of to the side, with her back facing the mirror. It wasn't as... revealing as the former image but he could still see a bit of her breasts. What surprised him though was a little tattoo of a single word in fancy writing just above her ass.

Brick

**Me: You tattoed my name on your ass?**

**Ice bitch: It's always been that one part of my body you were best at-**

That's it. That was all it took for a small dent to form on his boxers. His face was flushed and he almost dropped his phone. 

_Nooooooooo you foooooooool._

He shook his head as if to shake away all the sinful images in his brain. God damn it he needed to get a hold of himself! This is how it always started and he knew exactly how it ended. Him waking up before the god damn sun so he could run off before Blossom got the chance to freak out about what happened last night and make him promise they were never going to do it again. Which to be fair, he was 100% okay with but it still would be pretty awkward.

**That's not the only reason you leave.**

He groaned at himself. This was ridiculous. He needed a walk. He put on a jacket and practically shoved his head in his cap. He floated all the way to the front door so his steps wouldn't wake up the rest of the household and put on the first pair of shoes he saw. He quietly opened the front door and started walking away. He didn't plan on going far so his appearance wasn't very important. Just a little walk around the neighborhood was enough for him to clear his head. He pushed the memories of his previous escapades to a small dark corner of his head and just kept walking forward. 

_Hand in hair, tugging, pulling. Deeper she demanded, deeper he went. Faster, harder, toungues, hands, anything and everything they could use. His breath was ragged, hers as well. Sweaty body rubbing against each-other. Heat, passion, lust, needing, craving. More. More!_

Brick inhaled deeply and cleared his throat. This was wrong. 

But then again, he was the rotten of the rotten. 

_...Fuck it._

He took off in a red dash. 

\--------------------------------

_Did he read it?_

_He hasn't responded._

_Maybe he passed out._

_Or maybe he didn't even see it._

**Tap tap!**

_Hm? Who's knocking on my window?_

_Oh._

_It's him._

_Well that worked much faster that I thought it would._

_Much faster indeed._

_Yes, come in my little Rowdy._

**TAP TAP!**

_Impatient are we?_

_Yes yes, I'm coming._

"Just so you know, I'm doing this so you can shut up."

She looked down at the dent in his pants.

"... A-And that too." He adverted his gaze, flustered.

_Oh don't you worry red._

_I know exactly why you're here._

_Only this time, things will be a little different._

_This time, you stay._

\--------------------------------

Brick walked in and kicked off his shoes. Before he could say anything to Blossom, she had already grabbed his face and kissed him, hard. It took a moment, but he gave in eventually and let his hands rummage through her body. She took off his hat and entagled her hands in his hair. He picked her up and sat her on the end of the bed, with his knee in the middle of her legs as he took off his jacket without breaking the kiss whatsoever. He then laid her on the bed and proceeded to shower her neck with kisses, slightly nibbling on her skin. He broke the kiss to take off his tank top and pants then take off her nightgown.

They made out passionately on the bed, all the sexual tension that had built up over the weeks melting away into the kiss. He broke the kiss, only to trail kisses down her stomach. Butterflies sparked in Blossom as he got closer and closer down to his final destination. Blossom gripped the sheets, preparing herself mentally and physically for what was about to happen. 

Brick gripped her thighs and placed his head in between them. Blossom saw stars as she felt a hot tongue enter her, sparking her insides like never before. 

She moaned uncontrollably and bucked her hips upwards, wanting, craving, more of him. Brick ceased teasing her after she had grabbed his hair and practically shoved his tongue inside of her and his traitorous lips curled, relishing in the sounds that were coming from her mouth. She shivered and shaked, feeling like she was being showered by a bucket of euphoria. Her eyes snapped open once she felt two fingers enter her womanhood, alongside the wreathing, twirling tongue. 

Brick felt her walls starting to tighten, meaning her climax was building up and moved his head away from the sweet juice starting to pour out of her. Blossom gasped for air as Brick slowly got up and licked the sweet juice off of his lips and fingers, making Blossoms stomach clench in excitement. Brick hovered over her, his piercing red eyes boring into her bubblegum pink ones. 

Blossom then reached for the drawer in her nightstand and pulled out a condom, then pressed it on his hand. Brick ripped the plastic container, and Blossom could only bite her lip as she watched him struggle to put it on him.

"I will fucking pulverize this damn-" Brick grit his teeth. 

"Patience red, I can wait some more. We have nothing to lose." Blossom spoke in a calm manner, even though she too was gripping the sheets in anticipation. When Brick finally put it on him, he grabbed her left leg and rested the knee pit on his shoulder as he spread the other, giving him more space to work with. He looked at Blossom, her bubblegum pink eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust, her long copper hair that were almost always groomed and well kept were sprayed all over the bed and her rosy lips were pursued and slightly bruised. After analyzing her one last time, he thrusted deep inside of her, earning a raspy and long moan from her. He continued to thrust deep into her and quickly picked up the pace, slightly groaning at the amount of euphoria that was washing over him like cold water. 

Blossom apparently gained some self-control and tried not to sound like a bitch in heat by sealing her mouth with the back of her hand. Brick apparently didn't like that and used his free hand that wasn't gripping her leg to pin both of her wrists to the headboard. Blossom tried to wiggle her hands away only to gasp at a particularly large thrust that stopped her attempts of releasing herself from his steel grip. Blossoms eyes widened when she saw his cold crmson eyes bore into hers. 

"Don't." He began, and slowed his thrusting so he could regain some self-control. "I want to hear you _scream_ my name."

Blossom could only gulp hard as she felt her climax build up again. And judging from the way he was groaning even more, so was he. And just like expected Blossom gave one last moan of his name as she felt her climax release. And soon after, so did Bricks. They both panted for air as Brick rolled the condom off and fell face first into the spot next to her in the bed. It took a while before their minds stopped buzzing and Brick felt a sweaty body press next to his.

She always tried to do this. She always tried to snuggle up to him after everything. He never really cared to understand why, but now that it's been so long, he had to ask. "What are you doing?" Brick narrowed his eyes.

"...I don't know. I've always had someone next to me in bed to cuddle with, whether it was my sisters or a partner. I guess old habits really die hard." As she said that, Blossom snuggled up to him even more. Brick hummed in understanding and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, then pressed a small kiss on the top of her head. Blossom smiled at the gesture and slowly dozed off to sleep.

\--------------------------------

They both had woken up not long after for another two rounds, which left the both of them too exhausted to wake up any earlier than 12 pm. Brick slowly peeled himself off of her and sat at the end of the bed, stretching. He popped his back and rubbed his stiff muscles. Just when he thought Blossom was dead asleep and he could take a quick shower and leave, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a cold body- he shivered severely- press against his back.

_Shit._

He thought. 

"Mmm... Mornin'..." Blossom muttered, half asleep.

"Uh... Morning. How was your rest?" He asked lamely.

"...Warm..." She muttered, a little more awake now.

"Well, I am a walking heat projector." Brick joked lamely.

"Yeah, yeah that's good..." Blossom yawned and stretched. Brick adverted his gaze. She had never been awake when he left before... She was usually too exhausted.

"I'm... gonna go take a shower." He pointed his thumb towards the bathroom, as an attempt to escape.

"Can I join?" Blossom asked with a straight face. Bricks face became a slight shade of pink. They also had never bathed together before. Hell, they barely talked the next day or the day after their nightly escapades. It was usually 2-3 days before she left back for Metroville.

"Um... sure." He cleared his throat and got up, not missing the malicious twinkle in her eyes at the words of confirmation. 

Brick walked inside the bathroom and turned the hot water on. Blossom walked in soon after, and took off her bra. Brick blushed at the sight of her breasts. She never took off her bra during sex, so that was new. He adverted his gaze when Blossom noticed he was staring at her breasts. She chuckled in amusement.

"What? Never seen tits before?" She teased.

"Ha ha, hilarious." He rolled his eyes in annoyance and stepped inside the shower. Blossom jumped in shortly and closed the shower glass after her, as they both let the hot water drip down their bodies. Brick didn't really mind the close proximity, since last night they were practically melting into each-other and continued to rub the scalp of his head with the shampoo provided by the hotel. He threw a glance at Blossom and winced at the long ass mane that almost reached the floor. That probably took hours to maintain. He cast his gaze a bit upper and noticed Blossom pouring a mountain ton of shampoo in her hands, only to rub it on hard on her scalp.

"Do you want help with that?" Brick asked. Blossom turned at him with wide eyes but slowly nodded anyways.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He grabbed some shampoo and started rubbing it at the ends of her hair while she washed the top part. It took two times of washing it over and over again before any actual progress was done. "Thanks, I can add the conditioner myself." She smiled at him and proceeded to add the conditioner. Brick shrugged and proceeded to wash his body, not failing to notice the devious looks Blossom was giving him. 

He adverted his gaze and continued to wash himself in silence. Blossom cleared her throat, making Brick turn his head at her only to blush when he saw the coy look she was giving him. "Hey ruff, can you help me clean this one spot on my back? I can't quite reach it..." Blossom batted her eyes innocently. Brick swallowed hard and took the sponge from her hand then proceeded to gently scrub her back. She tilted her head back and let the hot water run down her face and drip down her body. "A little more down please." She asked, without turning to face him or even open her eyes. Bricks face turned a darker shade of pink as he started to scrub her lower back and he went lower, and lower, and lower until...

"Here." He handed the sponge back to her, just when she thought it was starting to get more fun. She pouted but took the sponge back anyway. A moment of silence passed, before Blossom kneeled down to rub the lower parts of her legs. Brick unintentionally stared at her fully exposed ass. Only then did he notice how much he was pressed against the wall of the shower. She slowly got up, but not without accidentally grinding on his manhood. He growled and flushed, then mentally slapped himself in the face. 

_I'm done showering anyway._

He thought when he saw his fingers starting to wrinkle. He cleared his throat which got Blossoms attention, and she stepped out of his way. Brick left the shower and grabbed a towel as he started to dry himself with it. He looked at Blossom, whom now was starting to exit the shower as well, a small smile evident in her face. 

Brick adverted his gaze and continued to rub himself dry with the towel, not failing to notice Blossoms voluptuous figure being reflected in the mirror in front of them. 

_Why do I have a feeling... that Blossom isn't quite done with me yet?_

\--------------------------------

Brick kicked off his shoes and lazily strode to the kitchen, trying to hide the stumble in his walking.

"Look who's finally home! Where you been puppy tails, we started to think we'd have to send a search party or something." Brute looked at him from behind the couch. Brick looked at the tv and saw her playing Marko Kart with someone, and only then did he notice the little brown ponytail popping up from the couch. 

_Ah, Bunny was here._

"Good morning to you too Brute, glad to hear you missed me. How was your morning?" He rolled his eyes and poured some coffee on his mug. 

"Seriously dude, Bunny over here kicked my butt in Marko Kart! You should've seen her!" Brute high-fived Bunny after saying that and Bunny fully turned to see Brick, only to cock her head in curiousity.

"Mr. Brick, why are you wearing a scarf in the middle of July?"

"What? No he's not– holy crud, Brick, it's melting outside, why are you wearing that thick ass scarf?" Brute looked at him like he just grew 3 heads. He sipped his coffee and scratched his neck.

"Ms. Brute, you swore!" Bunny whined, but she was ignored. 

"Couldn't sleep yesterday, so I walked around the neighbourhood a bit, fell asleep on a bench, woke up with an ugly as fuck mosquito bite and I happened to have this scarf on me. And now we're here, having this unnecessary conversation together." Brick responded without missing a beat while still sipping his coffee. 

Brute blinked. 

"O... kay? But why did you have a random scarf with you?" Brute looked at him skeptically, clearly sensing some PhD degree of bs coming from his mouth. 

"Dunno." He shrugged nonchalantly and slowly made his way to his room, desperately trying to hide the stumbling in his walking. He was then blocked by Brat skipping down the steps with a smile evident in her face.

"Oh hey! Morning Mr. Runaway boy, did you suddenly decide your bed wasn't rock hard enough for you?" Brat batted her eyelashes innocently.

"My bed isn't that hard, you just sleep in quicksand." Brick rolled his eyes, and flinched at the sound of Brat suddenly gasping out of nowhere.

"Wait!—"

"No." He said without missing a beat. He had no idea what she was going to say, but he did know that he didn't like the way she looked at his scarf. 

"Is that—"

"No." More muffled this time. Seriously, he was beginning to freak out a bit. 

Brat ripped out the scarf from him before he could stop her and squeled in excitement.

"The scarf that Roselina wore in 'Jackie and Paulette' from season one to season three?! Only a handful of people were able to get these! Brickie, sweetie, honey boo, babe, please let me have this! I'll give you anything—" Brat then stopped her fangirling after finally noticing Brick covering his neck with both of his hands.

"Uhm... Brick? Hon, what are you doing?" Brat cocked her head in confusion.

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! FUCKING DAMN IT! OUT OF ALL THE SCARVES IT JUST HAD TO BE THAT ONE?! BRILLIANT JOJO! BRILLIANT!_

_"... Blossom."_

_"Yes ruff?"_

_"What. The. Fuck. Is—" He stormed out of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and his zipped up hoodie on top, and frantically pointed at his neck._

_"THIS?!" He yelled. On his neck laid a huge purple to red mark that took up most of his mid-clavicle. Blossom looked at where he was pointing through the reflection in the mirror in front of her. She stopped adding blush to her cheeks and looked at him, very poorly trying to hide her laughter._

_"Pft– Well you see, that is what happens when a lot of pressure is added to the neck by—"_

_"IT'S THE SIZE OF MT. DAMN EVEREST IS WHAT IT IS! I'VE TOLD YOU TO NOT DO THIS SHIT ANYMORE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Brick yelled in her face, his face completely flushed by rage._

_"Jesus, you bruise like a peach..." Blossom whispered as she squinted at the reflection of the hickey in his neck then shrugged non-chalantly. "Well I have a scarf with me, you could use that for a while."_

_"It's the middle of fucking July, can you PLEASE take something seriously for once?!" Brick snapped._

_"What makes you think I'm not serious?" Blossom cocked her head to the side, a smile evident in her face._

_"...FROM THAT STUPID GRIN IN YOUR FACE, THAT'S WHAT!" Brick threw a pillow at Blossom's face and she only chuckled in response._

_...I will pulverize that woman._

"I uh, I just... Nothing, never mind, I'm just going to go." 

Brick rushed upstairs only to be yet again stopped by Berserk this time, who looked at him with a mischevious glint in her eyes. 

He was trapped. 

Behind him was Brat, who for some reason didn't bother moving from her position. In front of him was Berserk, who simply crossed her arms and smirked deviously. He could jump from the other side of the railing, but then he'd be caught by Brute or Bunny. 

_Fuck._

"Uh... Hey Serky, you're kind of in the way?" Brick smiled awkwardly. 

"That's kinda the point, asswipe." Berserk grinned mischeviously. 

_Bitch._

He thought. 

_Oh this is going to be a pain in the ass._

\--------------------------------

"...You're kidding right?" Brick spat. 

Blossom just stood there smiling, completely unfazed by Brick's I-will-skin-you-alive look that he often threw at her. 

"What makes you think I'm kidding?" Grin. 

"Blossom I swear to God if you don't stop grinning like a buffoon, I'll throw a lamp at your face." Brick snarled. 

"Ooh, kinky." Blossom winked then giggled at Brick's flustered face. Brick only groaned and continued to analize his hickey in the mirror. 

"Christ, how am I supposed to hide this from the girls? I'll never hear the end of it..." Brick muttered. 

"Do you want me to begin ranting about what you've done to my inner thigh?" Blossom said as she continued to apply lipstick on her lips. She supressed the smirk that threatened to crawl onto her face when she saw his face slowly turn red. 

"Don't change the subject." He said through grit teeth. 

"I'm just saying, and besides, if that doesn't show those nasty cretins you live with that you're mine, I don't know what does." Blossom popped her lips and put the lipstick back inside her make-up bag. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous of me living with 3 other women whom, might I add, have seen me naked before and vice versa." He wore a shit-eating grin as he watched her brow twitch and her long sparkling crimson nails dig into the wood of the make-up table. 

"I'm not jealous of Berserk." Blossom spat. He scoffed. 

"I didn't mention any names, but sure. If that helps you sleep at night." Brick shrugged non-chalantly. 

"I don't need sleep when you're around, and you know I've never been a fan of your choices in roommates." Blossom put her makeup bag inside of her tote bag. 

"Yeah well, beggars can't be choosers." Brick wrapped the sky blue scarf around his neck and made his way to the front door. Blossom reached out to grab the handle but Brick made quick work to opening the door for her. 

"My offer still stands you know, we could grab a bite at this little diner not far from here before you go back to work." Blossom looked back at him as they walked to the elevator. 

"Uh thanks, but no thanks. I have to get home quickly before the girls actually get worried." Brick scratched the back of his head. 

"Wow, shows how much they care..." Blossom mumbled under her breath. 

\--------------------------------

"You what?!" The three girls screeched in unison. Brick rubbed his ear hole. The girls have always been notorious for their unholy loud obnoxious voices. Which worked for Brat who was a voice actress, but for the other two? Not so much. Brute however, had a holy singing voice– that Brick thought was wasted on heavy metal covers that could make your ears bleed, but Good Lord if she wanted to, she could nail those high notes very gracefully– which was very much evident in the number of followers she had online who listened to her covers. 

The Plutonium sisters were also notorious for other things, especially in making a certain pink puff jealous of a certain, shameless and very touchy magenta punk. 

_Heh._

"Which part of 'I slept with Blossom Utonium' didn't you get?" Brick raised an eyebrow. 

"Um, the reason?" Brute rolled her eyes. Berserk only scowled and sighed. 

"How long has this been going on?" She asked. 

"...2 years." Brick mumbled under his breath, and all the girls simultaneously groaned. 

"Brick come on man!" Brute raised her hands. 

"She's married!" Brat placed a hand on her hip. 

"She has kids!" Berserk shook her head in disappointment. 

"I know! I know! It's just... I always push her away but she keeps coming back and... I-I don't know why!" He rests his head on his hands and the girls look at each-other. Brat sits next to him and places a hand on his shoulder. 

"Brick, you've said it yourself. It's not cool to steal another man's girl–" Brat began. 

_Except she's not another man's girl._

"This... Whatever this is, needs to stop! What if she wants to get serious?" 

_She isn't anyone else's girl._

"You need to pull yourself together." 

_She said so herself._

_"I'm yours Brick!"_

_All those years ago._

_"I don't want anyone else! I just want you!"_

**She was desperate, she was lonely.**

"I know." Brick finally spoke. 

"But Dexter doesn't." Brute spoke up. 

"As he should. You know how extra Dickster is, if he finds out she's having an affair, he'll take her kids away." Berserk crossed her arms then her face lit up with realization. 

"They're... his kids, right?" All the girls turned at him, waiting for a response. 

"..." Brick stayed silent. 

"Brick. Amanda and Connor are Dexter and Blossom's kids, right?" Berserk edged closer to him. 

"...I–" He was cut off by yells. 

"OH MY GOD!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"JESUS CHRIST BRICK!" 

Again with the prize worthy shrieks.

"Guys, calm down! If you scream any more, Bunny will–" Brick began but was cut off by a knock on the door. Berserk jumped over the couch and zipped into the bathroom. After she made sure she looked like a responsible adult, she yelled for Bunny. 

"Bunny! Your aunt is here!" Bunny skipped down the stairs with her backpack and octopus plushy and wore a beaming smile on her face. Berserk walked to the door whilst holding Bunny's hand and opened it to reveal—

"Blisstina Aftermath." Berserk politely nodded. 

"Berserk Plutonium." Bliss cut back smoothly. Her cyan hair were now in a bun, and you couldn't see her expression through the jet black sunglasses on her face. As always, Bliss was wearing a simple business suit– her casual heart shaped lapel pin stood perfectly on her purple suit, as always– and she took her niece's hand. 

"As always, your niece has been under our great care, and all her duties have been fulfilled. Isn't that right Bunny?" Berserk batted her eyes innocently. 

"Yep! I finished all my homework!" Bunny beamed. Bliss didn't react, apart from her taking out her car keys and unlocking the doors, a clear message for Bunny that the adults were going to talk. Bunny scurried off to her aunts car, leaving Berserk and Bliss alone. 

"You know, she's been coming in here a lot more often than usual. Isn't it your job to look after her?" Berserk crossed her arms. 

"My job is to make sure you pay the rent. Something you're not doing." Bliss placed an arm on her hip. Berserk scowled. 

"Still, I think you should pay us next time if you want us to keep her here at 8 in the damn morning." Berserk hissed. 

"I think you should shut the fuck up and maybe I'll consider letting you stay here rent-free for another month. Ciao." Bliss walked away and entered her car. Berserk flipped her off as the car drove away then slammed the door shut. 

"Ugh, stupid bitch." Berserk snapped and sat down on the couch next to Brick. 

"Agreed." Brick rolled his eyes. 

"Anyways, as we were saying before that brief interruption—" Brat began but was cut off by another knock on the door. She groaned from being cut off again. 

"Bunny must've forgotten some textbook." Brute jumped from her love seat and headed for the front door. She opened it, ready to be met by a short stature, but slowly raised her head up to meet bubblegum pink eyes. 

"Well well well, speak of the carrothead devil." Brute leaned against the door frame and smirked devilishly. 

"Aw, were you talking about me? That's cute." Blossom batted her eyelashes innocently. Brute scoffed. 

"Yeah we were just talking about cheating tasteless whores and your name happened to be in the list." Brute hissed. Blossom growled and clutched her tote bag. 

"Tch, 's what I thought. Brick! Your girl toy is here!" Brute yelled behind her and winked at Blossom as she walked back inside. Brick gulped hard and walked to the door. 

"Hey ruff." Blossom spoke in a sweet tone. 

"Blossom." Brick bit back, looked behind at the girls, then took a deep breath.

They were right. 

He needed to put an end to this. 

And he would. 

"What do you need?" Brick crosses his arms and Blossom sighed. 

"You know what I need." Blossom looked remorseful. 

"No, please do elaborate." Brick raised a brow. 

\--------------------------------

"...And that's why we need a divorce." Blossom ended with a sigh. 

The other line was silent for a bit before the receiver sighed as well. 

"Dexter?" She asked cautiously. 

"I... I'm here, I'm here. This is just... So out of the blue, I need to process it for a bit." Dexter responded coldly. Blossom sighed, at least he wasn't furious. 

"I just feel like we can't communicate properly without it leading to another fight, and I don't want our kids to grow up in an environment where their own parents can't behave properly. And besides, I think you'll be much happier with Olga." She chuckled at the end and heard Dexter gasp from the other line. 

"...Blossom I–" He began but she laughed. 

"It's fine, you don't need to explain. Just... wait for me until I come back so we can break it down softly to the kids." Blossom paced the room slowly as she spoke. A moment of silence passed until Dexter spoke again. 

"Should we discuss the terms and agreements?" Dexter spoke in a stoic manner. Ah, his business voice was on. Good sign. 

"Yes, I believe we should get that out of the way." They both talked on the phone for a good hour about who's taking which car, who'll take the house and lastly, who's going to keep the kids. It seemed suitable for Blossom to keep the kids and for Dexter to visit them whenever he desired, as long as it was a reasonable schedule for Blossom and the twins. 

"... Yes, well, I think we've covered everything." Dexter cleared his throat. Blossom scratched the back of her neck and scoffed. 

"Yeah... Yeah, I think we have..." Blossom finally stopped pacing the room and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"... You know, those few moments of happiness we had, were really worth the while. I hope... you can find happiness again in someone else and know that you can still talk to me about anything, as a friend." Blossom fiddled with the wedding ring on her finger. 

"...Thank you and I hope the same for you. We'll talk furthermore when you get back from Townsville and– _Daddy! Who are you talking to?_

I'm talking to Mommy, do you want to talk to her too?

_Oh! Yes please!_

Here you go." Blossom smiled in hearing her little girl struggle to hold the phone properly. 

"Hi mommy! It's me, Amy! Are you coming back home?" Amanda squealed happily through the other line, making Blossom laugh softly. She could practically see Amanda's coral eyes shine in excitement. It's a blessing from God that Dexter never noticed how close to red her eyes were. While Connor on the other hand, just had a very dark shade of pink. 

"Not yet sweetie, Mommy will be back in a week and if you and Connor are nice, I'll bring you both something from Townsville. Whatever you two want. But only if you behave and do everything daddy tells you to do." Blossom chuckled hearing Amanda squeal and gasp in excitement. 

"Really?! Anything we want?!" Amanda asked. 

"If I can find it, yes, anything you want. But only one thing." 

"Aw... Well, okay! I'll tell Connor, we'll behave! We promise!" Blossom smiled at her daughters excitement. She knew Amanda was a fanatic in keeping her promises. She had no idea how she was going to explain this to them. But she knew she couldn't hide it from much longer. 

She also knew there was no turning back after this. 

"Good. Mommy has to go now, so go give the phone back to daddy and we'll talk later tonight, okay? I love you Manda panda." Blossom spoke softly. 

"I love you too mommy! Bye bye!" Amanda gave the phone back to Dexter and he hung up. She didn't expect him to say goodbye, and would be surprised if he did. 

_Now for the actual hard part._

_Convincing him._

\--------------------------------

Brick sat on his chair with his head on his hands, as Blossom sat on the edge of the bed in front of him. When Blossom finished explaining, she looked at him cautiously. 

"Brick?" She began. 

"What... The fuck Blossom... How did– Why did you do this? For what?! More quickies?! A release of guilt?!" Brick looked baffled, confused, agitated. While Blossom looked unfazed. 

"For us." She finally spoke. 

"...What?" He asked. 

"Wait, wait, wait. You don't actually expect me to just drop everything and come with you right? This is ludicrous Blossom!" He shook his head. 

"It's not like you haven't thought of it before!" Blossom snapped back. Brick sat back on his chair and covered his face with his hands. 

"Don't make this about me, toots–" Brick groaned, and Blossom let out a bitter laugh. 

"This whole thing was about you! I did it so you and I could be together once again! I mean, the whole reason we broke up was bullshit and you know it!" Blossom spat. 

"We broke up because you couldn't be bothered to look past anything apart from yourself! I mean seriously, you're so selfish that one man wasn't enough for you and he was your husband!" Brick snapped. 

"I never loved him like I loved you–" She was cut off immediately. 

**_"So then why did you marry him and not me?"_ **

Brick seethed, thin gray smoke starting to come out of the sides of his mouth. Blossom was baffled but soon started her clenched fists started to form some icicles on her knuckles. 

"You were the one who said you weren't ready to take any big steps for a very long time, and let's face it, if you really wanted to, you would've asked me a long time ago! But hey, while we're on the topic of why we broke up, monsieur, may I remind you that it was you who couldn't take responsibility for your actions and left me to pick up the pieces and find a decent father figure for your kids, asshole?" Blossom crosses her arms and hissed. Brick grit his teeth and adverted his gaze. He had nothing to say, she had backed him to a corner and he had to face it. 

It was his fault. 

He sighed deeply and looked at the ground. His mouth stopped fuming and the ice on Blossom's knuckles started to melt. Her eyes softened and she got down on one knee and placed a hand on his lap. He flinched but didn't pull away, instead, he let her put her hands over his. 

"This is so fucked..." Brick whispered. 

"I know." Blossom whispered back. 

"...I have no idea what to do..." He continued. 

"What if we start over?" Blossom looked at him with a glaze in her eyes. He finally looked at her and confusion was evident in his face. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, and his eyes widened slightly as she edged closer to him. 

"We try again, from scratch. We'll take it... slow." Blossom smiled softly. Brick looked at her like he was in some sort of gaze. Then, tentatively, he held her hands tightly and pressed his forehead in the crook of her neck. 

"You always have a plan, don't you?" He breathed in her scent. There it was. That smell. Now he knew what it was. 

_Badump, badump, badump._

"Most of the time, yes." Blossom chuckled and hugged him tight. He hugged her back and they stayed like that for a while. Just holding each-other tight, not talking and both smiling like cheeky buffoons. 

\--------------------------------

"I don't like you." Blossom spat. Berserk only smiled. 

"The feeling is mutual, ice bitch." She scoffed, Blossom grit her teeth. Brick only stayed there, not saying anything and preparing himself in case they would start a cat fight. Brute popped her head behind Berserk and analysed Blossom before she turned to Brick and grinned. 

"That's the biggest mosquito I have ever seen in my life." Brick blushed and adverted his gaze. Blossom raised a brow but continued to stare at Berserk, who only stared back. But then Berserk sighed and placed her hand in Blossom's shoulder, making Blossom flinch. 

"I know you're never going to stop hating me, but I'm going to tell you something that might just decrease some of your concerns." Berserk than came closer to Blossom and whispered something in her ear that only Blossom could hear. 

"I'm aromantic asexual." She said in a very low tone. Blossoms eyes widened at that and she looked at Berserk in surprise. 

"You do know that I can use that against you, right?" Blossom raised a brow. 

"Nah, you're too much of a goody-two-shoes to do that, and besides, I don't give a shit if anyone finds out." She shrugged. Blossom rolled her eyes and turned to Brick who was wearing a shit-eating-grin. Blossom blushed. 

"You're not going to let me live this down are you?" Blossom asked and Brick laughed. 

"Nope. Never." He snickered. 

"Also, if that doesn't convince you enough, Brute is too busy being a lesbian simp for Princess and Brat has a boy toys and girl toys already." Berserk pointed out. 

"I am not a simp!" Brute protested, red in the face. 

"That's fair, and you aren't fooling anybody, not even Princess." Brat piped up. Berserk nodded and Brick scoffed. 

"O...kay. I still don't like you for other obvious reasons but Brick considers you girls his friends for some reason and I can't really stop him so uh... Yeah, Brick pick me up at 5 okay?" She kissed him in the cheek. He smiled and walked her to the door. 

"Yeah, I will. See you tonight babe." She walked away and even after he closed the door, a blissful smile still rested on his face. The girls all looked at him with huge grins on their faces and he had to throw them a death glare for them to stop. 

However, he didn't bother stopping their snickers as he climbed the stairs to his room. He was too busy thinking where he would take her. 

He snuffer around. Ah that smell, now he knew where it came from. And it turns out, he loves that smell.

\--------------------------------

_**Whoo boy! This was one long story. I almost made it to 10000 words but alas, instead you're stuck with this 91 word long one. Thank you so much for reading! This story was originally uploaded in AO3 and FF.net so go check it out there too if you want. Cover was made by me, I hope you enjoyed it and now, I must fly away my little birdies.** _

_**Arrivederci!** _

_**-Robbi** _


End file.
